


Wild But Make it Double

by ireallyshouldnt_behere



Series: The Chronicles of Blue and Green [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyshouldnt_behere/pseuds/ireallyshouldnt_behere
Summary: She looked at the time displayed on her dash.4:32pmShit. She prides herself on never being late, and today just seemed to not be her day. Some crickety old investor decided to totally overshoot his timeframe for their meeting, causing her to now be speeding towards her destination at a rate her wife definitely wouldn’t condone.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Chronicles of Blue and Green [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772764
Comments: 87
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint really hard, this could be read as a stand alone, but if you made it here first I definitely recommend checking out part 1 and 2 of this series first! Thank you all for being here, I hope you enjoy!

She looked at the time displayed on her dash. 

_ 4:32pm _

_ Shit _ . She prides herself on never being late, and today just seemed to not be her day. Some crickety old investor decided to totally overshoot his timeframe for their meeting, causing her to now be speeding towards her destination at a rate her wife definitely wouldn’t condone. 

She parked quickly and ran down the halls that she has walked countless times, looking at her watch and reading the small  _ 4:35pm _ before opening the double doors to the practice arena with a little more umph than usual. 

All her worries from the day washed away as she saw that delicious mixture of brown and blue sailing down the practice pitch, laughing and chasing little kids as she taught them lessons on the game. Asami hung back by the door and watched her wife be in her element for the moment, positively beaming when those fiery blue eyes locked onto her and started to head her way. 

“Hi,” Korra said a little breathlessly once she trotted over to the sidelines where Asami had walked to meet her. 

“Hey, beautiful,” she replied with a quick kiss. “I’m so sorry I’m late, someone decided to overstay his welcome.”

Korra waved off her apology. “I’m just glad you’re here now! It’s ok to be late every now and then, Sams.”

“I guess being late once in 7 years isn’t too bad,” she said with a smirk, glancing at their surroundings. It was day one of the new Little Rebels season. She and Korra had been to every start of the season since the charity began, since it was their initiative anyway so it was in their hearts to be there even before her wife was officially part of the team. 

Korra gave her a kiss on the cheek at the thought. “I’m late to a majority of the practices anyway so it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Yes but that’s you,” Asami replied with a loving eye roll. “You have enough energy to catch up no matter how...”

“Hi!” Asami was cut off by a small, sweet voice and turned to see who had said something. She looked down and was met with tan skin, the biggest blue eyes, and cutest smile she had ever seen. 

“Nita!” Korra laughed. “Asami, this is Nita. Nita, this is my wife, Asami.”

“Nita!” A woman called as she ran to the little girl, “leave Miss Korra and Miss Asami alone, honey.”

“Please,” Asami said with a raised hand to stop the woman, kneeling down to level herself with the little girl. “Nita, is it?”

“Yep!”

“Nita, I’m Asami,” she held out her hand which the little girl took and shook vigorously. “It’s nice to meet you. Are you having fun?”

Nita nodded brightly. “Yea this is really cool! You’re pretty. Are you playing soccer with us?”

The girl talked a mile a minute and Asami couldn’t help but laugh and look up at her wife. 

“Miss Asami doesn’t play soccer, Nita,” Korra said as she knelt down next to her wife. “She comes to support all of us and watch!”

Nita pouted. “But I want her to play. Please come play with us, Miss ‘Sami?”

Well if she wasn’t a damn sucker for big blue eyes and a pouty face. “I’ll go get my shoes from the car.” She relented and Nita squealed. 

“I’ll come with you,” Korra said with a grin. “We’ll be right back, ok?” The little girl nodded and ran back to the group while the two of them headed back for the door. 

“You’ve never come onto the field for one of these,” Korra mused. “What gives?”

Asami laughed as they made their way to the parking garage to grab the sneakers she thankfully keeps in her car. They’re not cleats by any means, but she’ll make do. “You know I can’t say no to big blue eyes, honey.”

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and gave her a lopsided grin. “Does that mean I should ask for more stuff?” She gave her a pouty look and Asami swatted her. 

“Don’t give me that look, you already know I’m a sucker for you.” 

“I’ve barely ever gotten you on the field with me, though,” she pouted more and Asami kissed it off her face. 

She hummed. “I love you. Let’s go play! There’s not a lot of time left with the kids.” She smacked Korra’s ass and squealed when she was chased. 

“They’re a good batch of kids this year,” Korra said as she wrapped an arm around her wife’s stomach as they walked back through the halls. 

“You always think they’re a good batch,” she replied with a smile. Out of all the players, Korra was always the most involved with the Little Rebels program. She had enough energy for all the little kids and loved seeing them all grow. 

“You’re right, but still.” Asami knew what she meant. The program had gained a lot of speed after the first few years and it had ushered in a new wave of programs all over Republic City to get underprivileged kids into systems where their talents were harbored. The Little Rebels program was still going strong and they were able to focus more on the few kids they got each year instead of having to split themselves between multiple sets of kids. 

Even when they got rowdy and temperamental kids, Korra was able to talk them down and help them through any mood swings. Not only was she already great with kids but Korra had so much experience with her own emotions that she was really able to connect and help them. It always made Asami’s heart soar at her wife’s ability to connect with those around her, she had a natural sense of leadership and understanding. 

They made it back into the arena and finished off the night with the kids quicker than she would have liked. All the Rebel players whooped loudly when Asami strolled onto the pitch, rarely being graced with her presence. Little Nita latched onto her hip for the remaining time and as she watched the last of the kids stroll out of the arena she wondered why she hadn’t joined in the fun before. 

That’s how she found herself at each Little Rebel meetups, twice a week, for the next six weeks. Over those six weeks she had learned about all of the kids and their backgrounds, as she always did, but little Nita stuck out from the rest. 

She was proudly 5 and 3/4 years old, almost 6. Her dad had been from the Northern Water Tribe but had died before she was born. Her mother was from the Southern Tribe, but got cancer and died when Nita was 3. She loved soccer, unsurprisingly, but was always asking questions about everything around her.  _ How did lights work? Why do we have to wear socks? Why do people have different color eyes? How many trees are there in Avatar Park? _ Those were just a few that she could rapid fire out to Asami as they did their warm up stretches. 

Nita was a very determined little girl, and some would say that is an understatement. For as sweet and disarming she is with her little smile and bright eyes, when she’s given a challenge she faces it with a fiery drive that sometimes seems far beyond her maturity. She listens intently and follows directions to a T, repeating steps until she perfects them to her own standard. 

She struggles too, however. Her boldness and intensity set her up for outbursts and tantrums. She fights to repeat a maneuver when another kid is behind her waiting for their turn. She wanders off frequently when she’s become bored at other kids’ inability to understand a move that they need repeated. Her biggest enemy is sitting still when they’re having pep talks, wanting to be standing up or jumping. 

Her struggles have been easily remedied, mostly, by someone just giving her the time of day to explain things to her. Someone turned out to generally be Korra or Asami, who both have ample experience in dealing with someone who has an exuberant amount of energy. 

Not that they minded at all. Her and Korra both seemed to have a soft spot for the little girl who was the first and last kid on the field, every day. 

The first time Asami felt the tug at her heart was when she had sat down to get a drink of water and Nita ran and jumped into Korra’s arms, who spun her around and settled her onto her hip while they listened to Suki talk. Tan little arms wrapped around an equally tan neck, Korra swayed back and forth naturally and Asami melted at the picture. 

The second time she felt the tug was a much less sweet moment. It was week 7, they were almost done for the night and it was their time for free play so Asami watched as Korra and Nita were passing the ball back and forth. Like slow motion, an older boy got a little too excited with his kick and sailed the ball straight into Nita’s arm, resulting in a loud crack and a high pitched scream. Her heart stopped at the sound. 

It was like everything happened all at once and not quickly enough. Everyone ran towards the wailing girl but Korra pushed them all back with her hands out wide as she knelt in front of her. 

“Nita I know you’re in pain but can I see your arm?” She tried to soothe. The little girl tried to reach for her hurt arm but yelped and sobbed when she touched it. 

The boy who had kicked the ball looked terrified and everyone could tell it was an accident, but Nita and her crying was the focus. 

“Honey, I need to see your arm so we can make it better, ok?” Korra said again as she eased towards the clearly broken limb. Nita finally relented, looking scared but trusting in Korra. “Asami can you bring me my bag, please?” She called to where her wife was. 

“Miss Korra,” Nita’s guardian, Miss Lee, interrupted, “shouldn’t we get her to a hospital?”

Korra smiled at Nita while she dug into the bag that Asami had brought her, grabbing her backup shin guards and a towel. Never letting her eyes leave the little girl, she replied to the guardian. 

“We need to immobilize the limb before we transport her,” Korra said with a sweet voice, “it could cause more damage if we leave it.”

She placed the small arm into her shin guard with all the care she could muster, flinching slightly when the girl sobbed at the movement. She wrapped the towel around the makeshift splint and tied it across her chest to keep her from moving it. 

“You’re doing so well, Nita,” Korra said as she finished the knot. “Miss Lee is going to take you to see a doctor now, ok?” 

Korra rose up and Miss Lee tried to usher the girl out. 

“I want Miss Korra to take me!” Nita cried, shuffling awkwardly out of her guardians arms. 

“Nita, come on.” Miss Lee pleaded. “Miss Korra is busy.”

“No!” She ran back to Korra who had been joined by her wife. “I’m not going without you, Miss Korra. Miss Asami, tell her she has to take me!” She crumbled under those pained eyes. 

Korra and Asami looked at each other, both knowing their answer. Korra looked at Suki and Mai, who both nodded saying it was ok. 

“We’re coming,” Korra said resolutely. She swooped down and picked Nita up, cradling her gently and looking expectantly at Miss Lee who got the point and led the way to her car. 

//

“How’d you know how to wrap that up?” Miss Lee asked once they were on the road. It had taken a minute to get Nita’s seatbelt right with the makeshift sling but the hospital wasn’t far so they would just have to deal. 

“I have a degree in sports medicine,” Korra replied as she pushed some hair behind Nita’s ear. “I am trained in triaging most injuries.” 

“You did good with her,” Miss Lee continued, watching Korra and Nita in the back seat. Asami had offered to take the front seat since her wife had already carried the girl into the car. 

“I know what it’s like to have broken bones,” Korra replied a little darkly, locking eyes with the guardian in the mirror who then fixed her eyes on the road. Everyone knew the story of little Princess Korra and her broken body by now, even if the world had gotten over the shock of her being alive. 

“I’m broken?” Nita croaked out with a worried look, thankfully not crying anymore. 

“You are  _ not _ broken, Nita,” Korra said strongly. “You arm, right here,” she pointed to the middle of the little forearm. “That bone in there is called the radius, and there’s another next to it called the ulna but I suspect that when the soccer ball hit you, it broke your radius. It might sound scary but the doctors will give you medicine to make it not hurt anymore and you’ll get a cast to keep it straight while it heals.”

“You had broken bones, Miss Korra?” 

“I’ve had a few,” she replied with calculated avoidance. “One time when I was a little older than you I fell off my polar bear dog and broke my wrist.” She showed her where her wrist was. “I got to have a dark blue cast on for weeks! What color cast are you going to get?”

“I want blue too!” She said excitedly. 

“Are you sure?” Korra asked as she noticed they were pulling up to the ER. “You can pick any color you want, Nita.”

“I want blue,” she said with complete determination. 

Korra carried her into the ER and they were ushered in right away, broken bones taking precedence over little sniffles.

Nita screamed when the hospital staff tried to take her away from them to get X-rays, which is how Asami and Korra wound up wearing lead aprons and looking down at the little girl while she had a huge machine raised over her arm. Asami smiled at the thought of how determined this little girl was, even in the face of major pain. It reminded her of someone else she knew, someone who was looking down at the tiny girl with palpable concern. 

They fixed her up with a better split and sling before depositing the three women and little girl into a room to wait for the doctor to come back with the results. In that time Nita had fallen asleep nestled on Korra’s chest and the sight made her heart clench for a third time. 

While they waited, the gears in her head started working. But before long the doctor came in to give them Nita’s results and put a cast on the girl. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Koa, and this is Nita?” She pointed to the still sleeping girl and they all nodded. “Good, and who are all of you?”

“I’m her guardian,” Miss Lee offered and gestured at the other two women, “they are Korra and Asami, Nita’s coaches.”

“Ok well there definitely was a break in her left radius,” she continued as she put the X-rays up on a white screen. “She’s young and the break doesn’t require surgery, so with a cast she should be healed up in 4-6 weeks. Did she have a color in mind?”

“She wants blue,” Korra said softly as she rubbed circles into her small back. The doctor gave her a knowing look and said she would be back soon. 

//

“Can I still play at the game, Miss Korra?” Nita asked as she looked at her new cast on the drive back to the arena. It was late now but Miss Lee has told them she would drop them back off since it was on the way. 

“We’re going to have to figure that out, Nita,” Korra said with a tinge of sadness. “You have to be very careful with that arm.”

They heard a soft ‘ok’ as they pulled up to the arena and bid their goodbyes, and Asami’s heart clenched for a fourth time at watching the car drive away with Nita in the back seat, alone. 

They drove home separately since they had taken their own cars earlier. They were both somewhat quiet as they did their nightly routine, thinking about what had happened that day. Asami sat on the edge of their bed thinking while Korra showered, fidgeting somewhat nervously until her wife came out of the bathroom and gave her that damn lopsided grin. 

“What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours, Sams?” She could always tell when those cogs were turning up there. 

“I want her, Korra.” Asami said flatly. They have been together over 7 years now, married almost for 4. When they have things to talk about they get it out into the open. 

Korra stopped dead in her tracks. “Wow. Ok I was not expecting that.” She breathed deeply. “Can you give me a minute to process that?”

Asami nodded and patted the bed next to her for Korra to sit and think. 

“I’m not saying no,” she began after some thought, “but what brought this on? How long have you felt like this?”

“I didn’t realize it until today,” Asami replied softly. “But I think I’ve wanted her since that first day. I mean we’ve been doing this for the better part of a decade and I just feel more connected to her than any of the other kids.”

Korra laughed. “She did get you to come onto that field quickly.” 

Asami nodded. “But today I just dreaded the thought of leaving her side and letting her face the hospital alone.”

“I felt that too,” Korra said as she reached for Asami’s hand. “I know you know that I have a soft spot for her too. I mean, she’s basically me, all my energy and attitude. I guess I’m just a little scared. Are we too young? Are we ready?”

Asami squeezed her hand. “Is anybody ever ready for a kid?” They both laughed. “Korra we both knew that there was no other question for us than adoption if we ever even wanted kids. We decided that if something came along we would give it a whirl, but we never wanted to search for it. I think she is what we meant when we said it would come along to us.”

She turned to get a better look at her wife. “We have the house, we have the money, we have the love, the support, the stability. Yea we’re young but doesn’t that mean all the more time with her? The thought terrifies me to no end, but I think you and I can handle it. I don’t want an opportunity like this to pass because we were scared. I think everyone gets scared to be a parent.”

Korra looked into her eyes and Asami could see the fear, but she knew it wasn’t the fear that would make her wife run. It was more the ‘ _ will I be good enough _ ’ fear, which made her heart melt even more. She fell in love with her wife more everyday at the thought of how fiercely she loved and how damn good of a person she was. 

“I need time to really think about it, ok?” She asked as she cupped a pale cheek in her hand. “I promise I’ll think about it. I love you, Asami.”

“Take all the time you need, Kor,” Asami pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you too, ok? And no matter your decision I’m by your side. I could easily spend my life with just you. You’re all I have ever needed, I promise you that.”

They climbed up into bed and cuddled up before Asami drifted off to sleep cradled in her wife’s neck. 

Korra stayed up for a while and tried not to overthink. She mostly spent the time thinking about Asami, how they were right now, and how much she loved her wife. Feeling the soft breaths of the love of her life who was deep in sleep on her neck was easily one of her favorite things. How much would life change if they brought a child into their home? Was she ready to give up their peace and easy schedule? Was she still too selfish and wanted Asami for her own? 

She fell asleep to the thought of what it might be like to watch her wife sway in the lights of the Auroras, teaching that curious little girl with tan skin and bright eyes how they work. 

//

Korra didn’t really have much time that weekend to think about the issue, let alone talk to Asami about it. They had Kuvira’s wedding on Saturday, and Opal and Bolin’s son’s first birthday party on Sunday. Add to the fact that the Rebels have their first game of the season on Monday and Asami realized it probably wasn’t the best time to drop something like that on her wife.  _ Oh well _ . 

Korra and Bolin were cleaning up from the party when Opal plopped down next to Asami. “So how old are they?”

“Who?” Asami replied as she watched her wife. 

“The kid you guys want to adopt.” Opal said happily. 

Asami whipped her head towards the smiling woman. “How did you—did Korra say something?”

“Nope,” she emphasized the ‘p’ and gleamed. “How long have we known each other, Asami? You know I always figure it out.”

Asami had to agree. Even after all these years and not getting to see her best friend as much as she used to, Opal has always had a weird sort of 6th sense for things. She looked back to Korra and sighed. 

“Korra hasn’t decided if she wants to yet or not,” Asami began. “So we’re definitely not telling anyone and even if we do decide to go through with it we will keep it on the low. There’s no guarantee that we will even get her if we try.”

“It’s a little girl?” Opal cooed, looking over at her own son sitting in the grass with his new toys all around him. 

Asami nodded. “She’ll be six in a couple of weeks. She’s on the Little Rebels this season.”

“Well you know I’m right here if you need to talk or any kind of support,” Opal said with a squeeze to her arm. “My lips are sealed though, I promise. Not even Bolin will know until you two are ready.”

“Thank you, Opal. Really it means a lot. I love Korra and we have an amazing life, so it’s not like I feel like we have anything missing. It’s more like, what can we gain, you know?”

“Oh I know,” she replied and looked at her husband. “That’s why I’m pregnant again.”

For a second time Asami whipped her head to the woman who had a huge grin. “Opal! That’s amazing!” She brought her in for a hug. “How far along are you?”

“8 weeks,” she gave a gentle pat to her flat stomach. “Bolin hopes it’s twins, since my little brothers are identical. Numerous conversations have yet to make him realize that identical twins are not hereditary, but I’ll let him hope. Liko has been enough work, though, so I’m not exactly thrilled at the idea of twins.” 

They smiled at each other and Asami loved the thought of watching all of their friends around them grow. Kuvira just got married, Opal and Bolin keep having babies, Mako is a badass detective and is married to some Fire Nation general. She was happy, and wanted to make that happy grow if possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll see you out there, ok?” She leaned in and gave Korra a kiss before turning their separate ways.

“I’ll be looking for you,” Korra said with a smack to her ass. Asami flipped her hair over her shoulder and threw her wife a saucy wink before walking away. 

It was their game time routine for home games. They got to drive to the stadium together but parted ways when Korra had to go to the locker room while Asami went to the field. Most family members sat in the family boxes for each match but Asami had always wanted to be right there when she could, cheering on her wife and the team. 

The first home game of the season was always her favorite. Not only because it was the beginning of getting to travel around the world together, but because opening day was when the Rebels let the Little Rebels out onto the field to showcase their work over the last 8 weeks. It was always so fun to watch all of their little eyes light up in wonder at how big the actual stadium was and to have the crowd roaring for them, showing them that they mattered. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” The announcer boomed over the speakers. “Please take your seats as we give a warm welcome to our favorite Little Rebels!”

The crowd went wild as the little kids ran onto the field, decked out in their own miniature Rebels uniform. One by one, smallest kid to biggest, ran out into the middle of the field and started waving around proudly. Asami took note that Nita wasn’t in the group, and her heart sank. They hadn’t heard over the weekend if she was going to be allowed to come back after her injury but she had hoped that the girl would at least get to come to opening day. 

“And now let's give another welcome to our favorite ladies,” the announcer continued. “Your Republic City Rebels!”

One by one players jogged out onto the field, but Asami hadn’t caught a glimpse of that familiar tan and blue combo. As first string striker, Korra was usually near the front of the pack. She craned her neck to get a better look at the tunnel from the locker rooms and saw her wife at the back of the group. 

She walked hand in hand onto the field with Nita, who was radiating excitement and looked ready to run the entire field.  _ She made it. _ All worry about the little girl not getting her big moment was washed away in an instant. 

All of the players but Korra ran onto the field with the kids and played a quick little game, but it seemed that her wife opted to stay back with Nita who she assumed wasn’t allowed to play with her broken arm. Korra spotted Asami on the sidelines and gave her a wave and a wink but turned to point things out to the little girl next to her. 

For an unsurprising fifth time, Asami’s heart clenched. With both their backs turned towards her, Asami saw that Nita had chosen the same jersey number as Korra: #4. She knew that all the kids usually attach themselves to a certain player and copy their number, but she couldn’t help but hope that it was something the girl could continue on forever, perhaps with the name Sato on the back. 

Nita was getting restless, she could tell. Korra had tried her best to grab her attention elsewhere but the fact of the matter is that Nita wanted to play, she wanted to be out there. She was bouncing and pulling on Korra’s jersey with her uncasted arm. The tan player seemed to agree that it was unfair that the girl had to watch from the sidelines. Korra kneeled down, looked to her left and right, before having Nita climb onto her back. 

She had done this countless times during practice, throwing kids on her back and running around the field with them. Nita held on tight and Asami could hear her excited screaming all the way on the sidelines. The crowd cheered as they saw the sight of the little girl clinging on to the players back while she ran around stealing the ball, running down the field to score for her and Nita. She put the girl down and let her do a victory run. She chased after her and swooped her up, placing her on her shoulders while Nita rose her arms up and screamed in celebration. 

Asami watched as Korra looked up at the girl on her shoulders, seeing the glee in her eyes at being able to play on an actual field and have all these people around her. Korra’s face faltered for a moment as she looked at Nita. She brought her head back down and locked eyes with Asami. Korra smiled and nodded, and Asami knew what she meant. 

Asami choked up with a hand to her mouth, holding back tears at the answer. They were going for it. Nita spotted her and leaned down into Korra’s ear and they headed her way. 

“Miss ‘Sami did you see that!” Nita yelled before they were even that close to her. “Miss ‘Sami are you ok?” The little girl asked once they were closer, noting the tear that had annoyingly fallen from her eye. 

She swept it away quickly and held out her hand for a high five. “That was an awesome goal, Nita! I’m so happy you got to be here.”

“This is the best!” Nita nodded. “There are so many people. Do you play with all these people every time, Miss Korra?”

“I sure do, kiddo,” Korra said brightly as she slid the girl off her shoulders and onto her hip. “I’m about to play right now though, so we have to go, ok?”

“Ok,” she said with a little pout and Asami smiled. “Bye Miss ‘Sami!” 

Korra leaned forward for a kiss. “Talk to you later, yea?” There was a lot of weight in her words and look. 

“Go play hard, Korra,” she replied. “Bye Nita have fun watching the game!” The girls walked off with a wave, Korra giving Nita back to Miss Lee and running onto the field for the anthem. The kids got to sit in the owner’s personal box for the game, so they were ushered off the field. 

The Rebels won by a landslide. 

//

“Hi,” Korra started once they were driving home that night. 

“Hi yourself,” Asami said as she laced her fingers with her wife’s. “That was an amazing game.”

“I had some good incentive today,” Korra said with a smirk. “I’m nervous, Asami, but I want this too. Being scared was the only thing holding me back but when I saw her smiling on my shoulders, being surrounded by the thing we love -- it was just...I want to give her that joy every time. I want to give her a good life, and we can do that.”

“I know,” Asami said with a squeeze. “It’s not going to be easy, but we’ll figure it out together.”

They spent that night and all the next day, Asami taking the day off work, to research what they would need to apply for adoption. Korra already knew quite a bit about the process, having lived in an orphanage herself, but actually doing it was a far more involved story. 

They needed letters of recommendation from those closest to them; they were going to be investigated into their life to be deemed safe; they would have to do interviews. On top of all of that, and maybe the first order of business, is the question of would Nita even want to be adopted by them? It’s not that they don’t know that Nita has been attached to them since day one, but they don’t want to get their hopes up too much in case the girl wants to stay where she’s at or if for some reason fates deem them unfit as parents. 

After three hours on the phone with child services, they had a rough outline of how the next few weeks to months of their lives would go. They had to put in an application with at least 10 references, giving their educational backgrounds, salaries, intent of adoption and other miscellaneous information that would prove they could support a child. After that was accepted, they would interview with child services to be deemed stable, and then they would be given a test run of taking care of the child for two separate weekends and then a full week. Once all of that was completed and the child was happy, they would be allowed to adopt. 

It was...involved, to say the least. Asami had taken on a corporate roll in Future Industries over the last few years next to her father so she knew how to handle paperwork. They both knew it would be worth it in the end, so they got into contact with their lawyer and got to work. 

They sent out emails to the friends and family they wanted letters of recommendation from, stating to please keep the matter a secret and ask as few questions as possible. To be frank, they were famous. Korra was literally a princess and an international soccer star and Asami was part owner of one of the biggest corporations in the world. If news got out that they were looking to adopt it could throw so many gears into the plan. 

Asami hated to admit it, but she had an itching suspicion that their file got placed at the top of the list because of their status in Republic City. Not that she minded too much, but they were approved to move to the next round within a week of submitting their application. 

What helped them a lot through the entire process was that they were allowed to visit Nita at the orphanage. Once the start of the actual soccer season began, the Little Rebels worked with different coaches and didn’t get to be with the players anymore since training had to be more vigorous. That meant that they didn’t get to see Nita anymore, but child services had said as long as her guardian and the orphanage were ok with it, they could see her a couple times a week. 

Which led them to having lunch in the park with her and Miss Lee two days a week. Even with her cast on it didn’t stop Nita from running around with Korra and a soccer ball or jumping around on a jungle gym. 

“I worried about her, you know?” Miss Lee, who’s name was actually Ming, said to Asami one day as they watched Korra and Nita. It was their third week since deciding to go through with it and they had their interview tomorrow. Asami looked at Ming expectedly, letting her continue. 

“She can be...a lot,” she continued with a smile. “Bouncing from home to home is never good, especially when they’re so little. She’s not a bad kid, but with her energy level everyone has brushed her off as having ADHD. She’s been tested and doesn’t have it, which I could tell right away, but no one has bothered to try and see how she clicks, in a sense.”

Asami nodded. “I feel like a lot of kids are misunderstood and people don’t give them the time of day. They’re quick to assume that they can’t explain big things to them, like they won’t understand. It’s such a silly concept, how do you expect them to ever understand if you don’t teach them?”

Ming smiled softly, regarding her for a minute. “I really hope this works out for you two. She’s happy with you.”

“We’re happy with her,” was the only apt reply she could give. It had been different these last few weeks, getting to focus only on Nita. They spent time in the park playing and eating together but also walking the paths and learning about the nature around them. They ached when it was time to part ways and every day their hope grew stronger that they wouldn’t have to let her go. That they’d be able to paint a room to the color Nita wanted and carry her to bed when she fell asleep in the car. 

//

“You both have demanding jobs, how do you plan to balance the responsibility of work and a child?” 

The interview. They knew it would be tough but this social services worker seemed out to kill. Yang was her name but she said to call her ma’am. She was intense, but they were prepared. 

“I am able to work virtually whenever is needed,” Asami began, “and my wife has a rather flexible schedule unless it’s a game night.”

“What about away games? Will you be leaving her at home?”

“No, we plan to bring her with us,” Korra replied. “We think it’s a great source of education to experience different cultures and see how people live around the world. The school we plan to put her in has a program for children who travel frequently where she would be able to do school remotely when needed.”

Ma’am flipped through her pages. “You both are high profile people with backgrounds that were tainted in violence. How do you plan to keep her safe?”

Asami felt Korra tense beside her, but they knew this question would happen. “Both of our homes, in Republic City and the Southern Tribe, have state of the art defense and security systems that I designed myself, so I know they work. The school she would be enrolled in also has top notch security. After all of that, to be frank, we won’t ever really be away from her. Nita will be our daughter, and we plan to keep her close.”

“You’re rather young. The child is 6 which means that you both were...”

“21 when she was born, yes Ma’am.” Korra cut her off. It probably wasn’t the best idea, but the age thing annoyed her. “We are educated, successful, and loving women so I don’t think our age should really be a hindrance to this. The way we see it is that we have all the more time and energy for her.”

“You both have very crisp answers for all of these questions, most people are usually a little intimidated by the interview process.” If anything, she looked impressed, but still curious. 

“We didn’t come into this blind, Ma’am,” Asami replied. “We took the time to communicate all of our decisions together to make sure it was what we wanted. We know the answers because we know each other and what we want, and that’s to give Nita the life she deserves.”

They left the interview hand in hand, confident that they made the best impression that they could, and that was really all they could do. Now they waited. 

They were at the park with Nita and Ming the next day when they got the call. 

Nita had just gotten her cast off and Asami was holding her up as she tried to cross the monkey bars when her phone rang. She finished helping the girl across before pulling the phone out of her pocket, gasping and looking at Korra when she saw the caller ID. 

“Korra! It’s them!” She called out as Nita went down the slide. 

“Well pick it up!” Korra said excitedly as she ran over, picking up the girl as she passed and planting her on her hip. 

Asami heard Nita ask who was calling as she hit the little green button with a shaky finger. 

“Hello?”

_ “Is this Mrs. Sato of the Southern Water Tribe?” _

“This is she, but please call me Asami.”

_ “Ok, Asami. I’m Li from child protective services. Do you have a moment?” _

“Yes,” she was shaking. 

_ “Well Asami we have reviewed all your material and we’re giving you and your wife the ok to take the next step which is to host the child, Nita, for a few days. We will fax over the paperwork to her guardian and let you set up times which would be suitable for you and your wife. Do you have any questions?” _

“No I think we're ok, Li. Thank you so much for the call.”

_ “Not a problem. Good luck, congratulations, and have a nice day now.” _

“You too.”

She hung up the phone and took a moment to breathe before turning to Korra who was waiting very impatiently, but nearly screamed when she saw the smile bloom on Asami’s face. 

“You’re kidding?!” She asked. 

“Nope, we’re good to go.” Asami replied, adrenaline still running through her. She never knew a call could make her so nervous. 

“Where are you going, Miss ‘Sami?” 

Korra and Asami looked over at Ming who had watched the entire spectacle and gave them a nod. 

“Nita, Miss Asami and I want to talk to you about something, ok?” 

“Am I in trouble?” She looked sad, and it broke Korra’s heart. 

“No sweetheart,” she soothed. “Quite the opposite, in fact. Let’s go sit down.”

They didn’t want to bring up the fact that they wanted to adopt her before it was too soon and they gave the girl hope only to have it taken away by failing out of the application process. But now that they were approved and only had to pass this last test of having her stay with them for a few days, it was time. 

“Nita, Miss Korra and I have been spending so much time with you because we would like to adopt you, do you know what adoption is?”

“That would make you my mommies?”

“That would be the ideal outcome, yes,” Asami cooed. “We would have to spend a couple days with you on our own to make sure you like our house, but after that you would come live with us permanently.”

“But...” she looked at Ming, “Chen said only babies get adopted. That people don’t want older kids like me.”

“That’s not true at all, Nita.” Ming said softly. “Miss Korra and Miss Asami want you very much and have worked hard to make sure that this was the right thing.”

“Why?” Kids were blunt, and they needed straightforward answers. 

“Because we have a lot of fun with you and we like being with you, Nita,” Korra said matter of factly. “I love playing soccer with you and these last few weeks of spending time together has made me, us, care for you even more. I spent some time in an orphanage when I was younger too, so when Miss Asami and I decided if we would have a kid we always knew we would adopt.”

“You’re a good mix of the both of us too, which keeps us on our toes,” Asami butted in as well. “You are inquisitive and curious like me but also energetic and tenacious like Miss Korra. We would like nothing more than to spend everyday with you, to have you be our daughter.”

“If you adopt me, what do I call you?”

“You can call us whatever makes you feel comfortable, honey,” Asami said with a tight throat. Is she going to agree? “I used to call my mom ‘ _ mommy _ ’.”

“And I called my mom ‘ _ momma _ ’ when I was little,” Korra added. 

“Would you like to spend a few days with them, Nita?” Ming asked. “To see if it’s something you would like to do?”

Nita fidgeted. “Can we go play, Miss Korra?”

Asami’s heart sank and she looked at Ming who kept a straight face. Korra nodded and took the girl back into the park to play soccer. 

“Asami, relax a second,” Ming said reassuringly. “When kids get overwhelmed they try to escape to a safe zone. The fact that she asked Korra and not me to take her to play is a good sign. She just needs to take a breath, ok? That wasn’t a no.”

They watched the two tan girls for a bit before Nita ran over to have Asami come play too. They ran around giggling and screaming for close to an hour before Asami helped Nita tackle Korra in a tickle fight, resulting with the little girl on top of them and all three of them breathless. 

“Ok, I’ll come stay with you.” Nita said with a smile and squished their faces together. Korra squealed and wrapped them all in a tight hug. “Too tight, Miss Korra!”

“I’m sorry, Nita. I’m just excited!”

“Will it be like a sleepover?” The girl asked. “I’ve never had one before.”

“We can do that!” Asami said. “We can make a fort and everything.”

“What’s a fort?”

//

That’s how they found themselves three days later, surrounded by damn near every blanket and pillow in their house, cuddled together and watching Frozen 2. 

Asami watched intently as Elsa rode over the water towards Anna and heard a sniffle. 

“Oh my...Korra are you crying?” She asked with a laugh. Her wife was so damn cute. 

“It’s good!” She defended. “Anna thought she lost her what do you expect! You know I’m a sap.” 

Asami shook her head but looked down and saw that Nita had fallen asleep between the two of them. “She’s out like a light. Do we move her?”

“Yea probably,” Korra said as she gently moved from under the girl. “As much as I love forts I don’t want to sleep here.”

“You got her?” Asami asked but Korra was already lifting the girl up and ducking through the entrance to their fort which was going to be an absolute bitch to clean up tomorrow. 

Korra deposited Nita on a big bed in the room that they had shown the girl earlier. She had gaped at how big the bed was and immediately ran to jump on it and mess up the bedding. 

They flicked on a small night-light they had bought and headed to their own room, leaving both doors cracked so if she woke up in the middle of the night she would know where to find them. They brushed their teeth and tumbled into bed with smiles. 

“What do you think?” Asami asked. 

“I think that forts are going to be an annual thing only,” she groaned thinking of all the bedsheets they were going to have to fold. “Like how did we ever even buy that many sets of bedding?”

“I like bedding sets ok, don’t judge me,” Asami poked her and swooped in for a hot kiss. 

“I love you and your bedding,” she replied as she cuddled up. “But I’m just going to have you fold it all.” 

“I’ll fold it all if you do dishes for a week.”

“Deal!”

“Deal,” she kissed the top of her wife’s head and they drifted off to sleep. 

//

Asami was woken up by a soft little hand tapping on her foot. She startled slightly but once she looked at the offending party, she melted at the sight of messy brown hair and sleepy blue eyes. 

“I’m hungry,” Nita said once Asami raised up on her elbow. 

“Good morning to you too, Nita.” She said with a smile, noting that Korra looked to be stirring. “Anything specific you want for breakfast?”

“Waffles,” the girl said with fierce determination. “And good morning. Why isn’t Miss Korra up?”

“Mornings. Are.  _ Evil _ .” Korra groaned at the question. Apparently she had been awake. 

Nita laughed soundly and Korra groaned again. 

“Let’s give Miss Korra some more time,” Asami reasoned. “You and I can go make waffles and eat  _ all _ of them.”

“Ok!” She jumped off the bed and raced out of their room, hopefully remembering how to make her way to the kitchen. 

“I see morning sex is a thing of the past,” Korra said as she rolled over and faced her wife. 

“We might just have to wake up a little earlier,” she replied with a wink and Korra looked utterly unamused. Asami leaned down and gave her a soothing kiss. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 

She rolled off the bed and threw on an old hoodie, smirking at Korra’s lazy ‘you better’ response and left to go find the tan little alarm clock that was probably lost in the house somewhere. 

  
  


_ It’s all part of the learning experience, _ Asami told herself as she watched Nita furiously stir the waffle batter in the bowl, cringing as powder flew haphazardly into the air and into the girl’s still wild hair. She only lasted a few seconds before standing behind her and directing how to stir. 

“Your excitement is great, Nita,” Asami began as she helped the little hand swirl neatly and gently around the bowl, “but we need to keep the batter  _ inside _ the bowl.”

“Got it,” Nita said with that same determination as earlier and nudged Asami’s hand off her own. She got the hang of it quickly and soon enough they were pouring the batter into the waffle maker and waiting. 

“Save any for me?” They heard a voice from behind as Korra wrapped an arm around Asami’s waist and ruffled Nita’s hair. 

“We just started!” The girl said. She stood on her tippy toes on the chair Asami had brought to the counter and looked to see if the little red dot was showing to indicate they could flip over the waffle. Korra smiled at the little girl’s enthusiasm and couldn’t help but hope that this right here could become their weekend ritual, as a family. 

“What do you want to do today, Nita girl?” Korra asked as they worked together to clean up from breakfast. “We can find stuff to do here or we can go out into the city. Is there any place you have wanted to go?” 

Nita thought for a second. “Can we go to the water park?”

Korra and Asami looked at each other for approval and shrugged. 

Which is how they found themselves a little while later hurtling down a water slide in an inflatable tube with Nita basically screaming she was laughing so hard. Her joy was infectious and they gladly let little hands pull them around the park, only having to explain a few times why she wasn’t allowed to go on the nearly vertical slide called ‘ _ The Plunge of Death. _ ’ Who even names these damn things?

It wasn’t a very busy day, for which they were grateful seeing as how they didn’t want too much attention on them and the little girl who had always seemed completely oblivious to their fame. Most people in Republic City generally let them live a normal life, but it caught the attention of some that Korra and Asami had been spending time with the child that had been in the Little Rebels program. By now, most people have got the hint of what was going on. 

There were pretty much only families at the water park though, which meant that as they walked hand in hand with an eye kept on the skipping girl in front of them, they earned only soft, knowing smiles from other parents walking by. 

Nita stopped mid skip. “Can we get that?” She pointed at the ice cream booth and looked wide eyed back at the girls. 

“Nita we haven’t had lunch yet,” Asami answered, which earned a strong pout from the girl. 

“We can have lunch after!” The little girl offered. 

“That’s not how this works,” Asami bantered, placing a hand on her hip with an attempt at a mom look. She’s trying. 

Korra walked over to Nita and picked her up to place her on her hip and look back at Asami. “Please can we have ice cream?” Korra pouted too. 

“Korra...” Asami tried to argue, but Nita leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder and they both pouted. She groaned. Those blue eyes would be the death of her, she knows it. 

“Fine!” Asami gave, “fine fine you get your ice cream. But that means none after dinner.”

Which was a bold faced lie. 

After wiping Nita’s messy face from the ice cream too many times to count, riding the best rides again, and a skinned knee from the wave pool, they headed home. Korra took Nita upstairs to do bath time and care for her skinned knee while Asami made dinner. More pouty blue eyes led to more ice cream after dinner, thankfully much cleaner this time, and they found themselves carrying a nearly sleeping child up to her room after finishing the last part of Frozen 2 she had missed the night before. 

Korra laid Nita into her bed and tucked the covers around her softly, kissing her forehead before whispering “goodnight, Nita girl.”

They journeyed back to the kitchen to clean up from dinner and Korra had enough grace to finish the dishes before wrapping hot arms around Asami’s stomach and planted lazy kisses to her bare shoulder. 

“Hi,” Asami said as she leaned into the embrace. “Coming to collect your promise from this morning?”

Korra hummed in reply as she slipped a hand under Asami’s tank top, dragging her mouth along that creamy shoulder and onto her neck. “You taste like chlorine.”

Asami laughed and pulled out of the embrace. “You really know how to sweeten a girl up, huh?” She took Korra’s hand. “We need a shower.”

  
  


“Do I still taste like chlorine?” Asami said with a little gasp as Korra’s tongue hit her favorite spot, causing the girl between her legs to huff and lose her rhythm. 

“Really? That’s what you’re thinking right now?”

Asami shrugged, feeling the fingers still keeping up their ministrations. “Just a random thought.”

“Well clearly I’m not doing my job right if you can still think.” She dove back in and soon enough had her wife’s mind going completely blank besides the feeling of pure pleasure. 

Korra kissed her way up Asami’s panting body and propped herself up on an elbow, waiting for those green eyes to look at her. “You think this will go away?” She asked as she gestured to their naked bodies. 

Asami smiled. “What? Wanting you all the time or just having sex in general?”

“Both?” Korra replied, trailing lazy fingers over the jut in her wife’s hip. “I mean I know we knew that things would change if we got Nita, but I just don’t want to lose this. I don’t want us to get lazy and always say ‘we can later.’ You know?”

“Korra, honey,” Asami said sweetly and cupped a hand to her wife’s cheek. “It’s been almost 7 1/2 years since we started dating and I still want you just as much now as I did then. Probably more if I’m being honest. There’s definitely going to be some hurtles with having a kid and our sex life, but that doesn’t mean it’s over. It just means that it probably isn’t in our best interest to have a quickly on the kitchen counter in the middle of the day.”

“But I  _ love _ our kitchen counter quickies!” Korra pouted and honestly, how could Asami ever get tired of this woman above her. 

“I do too but most importantly I love  _ you _ , Korra,” Asami replied with a searing kiss. “We’ll have when she’s at school and maybe someday when she’s older she will go to sleepovers or something and we’ll make it work. I already have some ideas in my head of how to keep her from barging in our room at inopportune times too.”

Korra hummed, leaning in for more. “I like the sound of that.”

//

“I don’t want to go!” Nita cried indignantly at Miss Lee who had already packed the little girl’s suitcase in the car and was now trying to maneuver the child out of the house. It was Sunday evening, the end of the first of their trial weekends, and Nita seemed hellbent on not going anywhere. 

“Nita,” Miss Lee began, “I’m sorry, honey, but you have to come with me.”

The little girl turned to Korra and Asami and looked at them with big, watery blue eyes. “Why are you sending me back? You don’t want me?”

Asami’s heart had never crumbled on itself like it did in that moment. Korra knelt down to the girl and spoke softly. “Nita, we want you very much, please understand that. Miss Asami and I don’t want you to leave but this is the process we have to take to adopt you, remember? We have to do this a few times, have you stay here with us, to make sure that you are comfortable with us before you can stay forever.”

“Would you like to come back again next weekend?” Asami asked as she knelt next to her wife. It was already set that Nita would be back next weekend, but for four days this time, and then they would have her the following week for an entire week. Once that was done and everything was good, they would get to sign the adoption papers and Nita would, officially, be their daughter. Asami just wanted to make sure that Nita wanted to come back. 

“Yes please,” she said with a nod and looked determined but still sad to be going. She lunged forward and wrapped them both in a tight hug. 

They squeezed back and Korra moved to get up off the floor with the girl still in her arms. 

“I’ll carry you to the car, ok?” Korra asked. 

Nita nodded. “Bye Miss ‘Sami!”

“Bye Nita girl,” Asami said with a wave, trying to look happy for the girl. “I’ll see you in a few days!” 

She watched Korra strap the girl into her seat and wave as they drove off, walking back up the driveway with her head down. When she reached Asami at the door they both had tears in their eyes. 

“That was tougher than I thought,” Korra huffed as she closed the door and wrapped Asami into a tight hug. 

“Definitely, but we had a good weekend so let’s think about that,” Asami soothed both for Korra and herself. “And she will be back on Thursday so it’s only a few days.”

//

“She’s perfect,” Opal cooed as she and Asami watched Nita run around the backyard chasing a toddling Liko while Korra and Bolin chatted by the bar-b-que. 

Asami hummed as she watched those bright blue eyes skirt around the grass trying to show the toddler how to kick a soccer ball. “I’m inclined to agree. I like her a lot.”

“Punk,” Opal said with a laugh and a nudge to Asami’s shoulder, wincing slightly when her kid toppled over the soccer ball onto the grass. “He’s fine!” she called to Nita who picked him up and kept running. “We need to do this more often, she’s running all his energy out.”

“To be honest we were a little hesitant to invite you guys over before we signed the papers,” Asami began a little reluctantly. “You’ve known for so long though that it was kind of useless keeping you away at this point.”

“That’s on Tuesday, right?” Opal asked. 

Asami nodded. “We have to take her to court and present our case in front of a judge who will deem us fit or not to adopt her.”

“That sounds a little...” Opal paused, “scary? Is that why you’re a little distant right now?”

“Perceptive as always,” Asami said with a huff, looking over at her best friend finally. “It’s two days away and I feel like I’m just going to be a nervous wreck until we sign those papers. I can’t see a reason why the judge would deny us, but there’s always a chance...”

“There’s a far greater chance of it going right, though,” Opal bantered with a smile and rested her hand on her very pregnant stomach. Bolin has gotten what he wanted, somewhat to Opal’s dismay. They were having identical twin girls. “Just look at her. She’s happy and you guys care about her, that’s the most important part.”

Further discussion was set aside at that point when Bolin called for dinner being ready. They rounded up the kids and settled in for a nice dinner on the patio, Asami smiling brightly at the sight of how far they’ve come as a group of friends from drunken tirades in random bars to dinner as a family. She hoped,  _ she hoped _ , that this would be something to continue for as long as possible. 

Two days. Just two more days and they would know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand??


	3. Chapter 3

“Mrs. and Mrs. Sato of the Southern Water Tribe,” the judge ruled, “congratulations. You have a daughter.” He slammed his gavel and smiled at the three girls in front of him. 

Asami’s hand flew to her mouth as a sob spilled from it while Korra hollered and lifted Nita into the air. She almost felt woozy from the utter joy breaking through the nerves that had shaken her these last few days. 

“Thank you, your honor,” Korra said before wrapping her girls into a family hug and went to leave the courtroom. She took Asami’s hand, who also leaned into the mic to give her teary thanks, and walked back towards the door. Nita, who had wrapped herself in Korra’s arms, threw a happy wave to the judge as they left. 

They, along with Miss Lee, were ushered into a separate room where they had to fill out mountains of paperwork, but it all flew by in a hurry because their happiness just couldn’t be waylaid by endless documents. They have a daughter.  _ They have a daughter! _

They signed the last paper, in which Miss Lee transferred over parental/guardianship rights to them. Miss Lee hugged them all goodbye with happy tears and it was finally done. 

Korra choked up. “Ready to go home, Nita?”

“Yea!” The girl squealed and bounced. “Can we get ice cream?” The girl had a thing for ice cream, what could they say?

“I’ll do you one better,” Korra said as she picked her daughter up and held a hand out for her wife. “How about we get ice cream and you can come to practice with me tonight?”

“Really?!” 

“Absolutely.”

They stopped to get the little girl’s favorite ice cream and eat it in the park before heading home together to get changed for Korra’s practice. 

“Run upstairs and get changed for practice,” Korra said once they entered their house and Nita was already off like a rocket. 

“We did it,” Asami whispered as they watched their daughter jump the first three steps on her way to the second floor. “We actually did it.”

She fell into her wife’s arms and they couldn’t help but cry together after finally,  _ finally _ getting their answer. So many feelings flooded them in that moment; relief, joy, love. They held on tight. 

“She’s ours,” Korra chanted, swelling with pride. 

Little feet barreling down the steps broke them apart finally as Nita jumped the last three steps down that she hopped the way up and nearly crashed to the floor with a smile. 

“Don’t you have to change too, Miss Korra?”

“I’m getting there, Pipsqueak,” Korra said as she ruffled Nita’s hair. Asami huffed, as she had spent a decent amount of time curling it this morning to look presentable but oh well. It would need to go in a ponytail for practice anyway. 

“Also haven’t we talked about you being a little more cautious coming down the stairs?” Asami said with a pointed look and the little girl smiled sheepishly. 

“I was excited,” she replied with a smile and batted her big blue eyes. Asami had some suspicions that the little girl knew what a softy she was for blue eyes, but she couldn’t care less. She’d give anything for her wife and daughter. 

“Come on let’s go get snacks for practice while Korra changes,” she said as she gestured to the kitchen, looking back at her wife. “Can you grab me some stuff just in case?”

Asami was decked out in her best business attire for court and wasn’t too worried since she had worn these clothes to practices before but Nita tended to want Asami on the pitch too. It was a legitimate Rebels practice, however, and not for the Little Rebels so she wasn’t sure if she would be allowed but wanted to be prepared. 

“Miss ‘Sami?” Nita started as Asami grabbed some waters from the fridge and put them in their lunchbox. 

“What’s up?” She grabbed some granola bars and turned her attention to her daughter. 

Nita fidgeted. “Now that you and Miss Korra adopted me, do I have to call you mommy and momma?”

Asami softened immediately. They knew when adopting an older child it would eventually become a topic of conversation and Nita had brought it up once already, but now that it was finalized it seemed she needed to ask again. 

“Not if you aren’t ready or don’t want to, Nita,” Asami offered gently. She picked up the girl and placed her on the counter so they were a little more level. “To us you are our daughter, and we plan to call you that, but I know that we are still new to you and we won’t push you to call us anything you’re not comfortable with, ok? It won’t make us upset, I promise. We want you to be happy.”

Nita nodded. “I don’t remember my mommy.” It was stated matter of factly, she didn’t sound sad but more curious than anything? All the little girl had known was foster families and an orphanage. “Do you think she would be sad if she knew I had new mommies?” 

Damn kids and their damn heartbreaking questions. They’re so blunt but they need the truth. 

“I didn’t know your birth mom, honey,” Asami offered gingerly, “so while I can’t speak for what she might have wanted, I can tell you that she wanted the best life for you possible. I think she would want you to be happy and we may be your new mommies but your first mom will always be right here.” She pointed at the girl’s chest where her heart lay underneath. “She’s always with you, just like my mom is always with me.”

It was a lot to take in for the little girl so she just nodded and looked around. “Where’s Miss Korra? She’s taking forever.”

“She might have fallen asleep, who knows?” Asami answered but knew that Korra had been gone longer than what usually takes her to get ready, so she probably had heard the conversation and stayed back for a bit. 

“You guys talking about me?” Korra called from around the corner and yep, she was hanging back until they finished talking. Nita had generally swayed to Korra for a more physical relationship, bonding over sports and playing, while Asami had been the one she came to for deeper questions such as this last one. 

Asami lifted Nita off the counter and set her down, smiling as she ran to Korra and jumped into her arms. 

//

Nita ran in front of them as they walked through the halls of the training arena, her own little soccer bag hanging from her shoulder and bouncing wildly with her speedy steps. They had brought Nita along to practice only a few times over the last few weeks that they’ve had her, but the girl remembered exactly where to go. 

Korra had texted the team earlier only that she would be at practice today. The entire team had been supportive and waited patiently during the entire adoption process for the girls, hoping right alongside them that Nita would officially become a member of not only the Sato’s of the Southern Water Tribe, but of the Rebels family too. They all always loved the kids from the Little Rebels, but Nita had snuck her way into all of their hearts with her big eyes and endless energy. 

That energy was what had the little girl running full tilt at the door that led onto the pitch before Korra or Asami could stop her, not that they really wanted to. The girl burst through the door and they followed somewhat behind, smiling brightly as Nita threw her bag down on the sidelines and ran towards Suki. 

“I hope you all don’t mind that we brought our daughter to practice today?” Korra yelled proudly to the whole team and everyone went wild. 

Half of them dog piled Korra and Asami and half of them were lifting Nita into the air and chanting her name. There were endless congratulations and too many happy tears to count. Soon enough Suki was walking over with Nita on her hip and Ty Lee was holding a gift out to them. 

Korra took Nita back as Asami opened the gift and she started crying again when she saw the little jersey with “ _ Sato _ ” stamped on the back. 

“We went with number 44 because she should have her own number and she’s basically you,” Ty Lee said excitedly and Korra was bouncing. 

“Can I wear it?” Nita asked as Asami handed it to her and Korra nodded, putting her down and letting her get behind them for a little privacy to change. 

It was a little baggy and wrinkled from being folded but Korra grabbed Asami’s hand tightly and couldn’t help but feel emotional at the sight. Their little girl decked out in matching gear. Korra was in her training uniform and Nita’s jersey was a regulation one but she couldn’t wait to play at their next game at the end of this week and have her wife and daughter right there with her. 

//

The next few months somehow flew and dragged by in equal measures. Korra’s parents flew to Republic City when they got the news of the adoption and finally got to meet their granddaughter in person. Korra and Asami had FaceTimed both Hiroshi and Tonraq and Senna to informally meet Nita before the adoption was accepted, with both sets of parents getting too antsy at not seeing and getting to know the girl, even if it wasn’t official yet. 

Meeting so many people had obviously been overwhelming for the girl and they tried to take it as slow as possible because it really was such a big change. They spent the rest of what was left of the summer slowly integrating new things into Nita’s life while also letting her see Miss Lee so she had a little taste of her old life. It wasn’t forever, but they knew she needed a slow transition. Much like Korra, Nita was pure energy but she also flew by the seat of her emotions and it took some work to cool her down when she got overwhelmed. 

When Nita started school that Fall she absolutely flourished. She had been homeschooled at the orphanage but was still young so she hadn’t really started on any sort of curriculum but being in school made her so happy. 

The private school they put her in kind of sounded pomp and fluffy even for them but nearly every player on the Rebels who had kids put them in that school because it really did work with a traveling family’s dynamic. She got to have both the classroom setting to be around all of her new friends but also the ability to work remotely when Korra had travel games. 

It wasn’t easy, but they all worked together and eventually got into a nice rhythm of life and before they knew it they were heading to the Southern Water Tribe for winter. 

Korra’s season had ended in late October and since Hiroshi had finally built a Southern office Asami could work there if she needed to. It had been nice, over the last couple of years they have headed to the Southern Tribe in early December to spend more time with Korra’s parents and be away from the bustling city for a while. With Nita’s school session about to end and the handiness of virtual learning, they were airborne at the end of the first week of December. 

“And that’s how Papa wound up in four feet of snow with his butt in the air!” Korra finished her story with a flourish and had Nita giggling. 

They were a few hours into their nonstop flight and while they had flown many times over the last few months with Nita, the little girl was still a bit skittish when it came to turbulence. Korra always plopped her into her lap and told her stories to make the girl forget about the bumps. This flight was always a little rough since the South in the winter had a lot of storms but they had taken a red eye in hopes that their daughter would sleep through most of it. Eventually with more stories and Korra carding her hand through soft hair, Nita fell asleep on her chest and was out for the remainder of the flight. 

They gathered all their luggage at baggage claim and were heading for the doors when Nita screamed, “Papa! Gran!” She took off towards the two people who had just walked in the door, getting some looks from other travelers. 

“Pipsqueak!” Tonraq yelled back as he picked the girl up and threw her much too high into the air. Once he caught her, of course he would, he and Senna wrapped their granddaughter into a loving hug. 

“We missed you, sweetheart,” Senna cooed as she brushed down some wild hairs. 

“I think we’ve been forgotten, Asami,” Korra said once they had reached her parents. 

“Who are you two?” Tonraq questioned, playing along and smiling when Nita giggled. Korra stuck her tongue out at her dad and made to get Nita’s coat from her duffel bag. It wasn’t far to the car but she wasn’t going to subject her daughter to that bitter cold for any length of time. She slipped the jacket onto her small arms and smiled when her dad wrapped his own coat around them both and headed for the door. 

Nita had grown fond of Korra’s parents as well as Asami’s dad quickly and they loved it. Tonraq and Senna had even stayed at their house in Republic City for nearly two months, just being happy to spend time with their new granddaughter. Korra and Asami had been utterly thankful with the help in parenting and honestly just getting to spend time together. Nita had been bubbling with excitement for days now getting ready to visit and see the Southern Tribe where she technically half hailed from, just like Korra. 

Their car ride was warm and nice with Nita dominating a majority of the conversation about how school has been and all the places they went during soccer season. The little girl spoke a mile a minute and they could hardly keep up, but they were content and soon enough they were rolling up to Korra’s parents house to drop them off before heading to their own house down the road. They had finally bought their own car when they built the house and left it during the year with Tonraq and Senna until they came to visit. It was the perfect setup instead of having to deal with rental cars. 

“We’ll bring Naga by later, ok?” Senna said as they swapped places and leaned in to kiss Nita bye. 

The little girl squealed and seemed to gather more energy than she already had on the car ride there. Nita had heard all about Naga and Korra’s adventures with her polar bear dog from when she was a little girl and couldn’t wait to meet the enormous ball of fluff. 

When Korra got her first contract with the Rebels after being a free agent for a year they had bought a large house in Republic City, something finally bigger than the tiny apartment they lived in after college. Her parents brought Naga to Republic City to live with them but the dog didn’t do well, she belonged in the icy tundra. It had broken their heart but it was the best choice for Naga. 

Nita was enamored with the thought of having a pet but the girls weren’t exactly sure how their daughter would react to how  _ big _ Naga truly was. It’s something you can’t really imagine until she’s right in front of you. 

“Korra?” Nita said as Asami brushed her hair after her bath. She had dropped saying ‘Miss’ before their names a month or so ago but still held onto using their first names. It was cute, and a step towards becoming more comfortable with them and Korra and Asami were glad to be patient with Nita about it. 

“When are Papa and Gran going to be here with Naga?” It was probably the 10th time that the girl had asked in the last 30 minutes and she could only smile at her daughter’s excitement, even if it was starting to get a little old. 

“How about Korra gives them a call while we go blow dry your hair?” 

Nita scrunched up her face. “I don’t want to blow dry my hair.”

“You need dry hair if you are going outside when Naga gets here,” Asami reasoned. “It’s very cold out and it is dangerous to have wet hair outside, ok?”

“Korra?” Nita asked. “You’ll call while Asami does my hair, right?”

Korra showed Nita the phone screen that had Tonraq and Senna on it to prove she was going to call and then cocked her head towards the girl’s bathroom so she would fulfill her end. She winked at Asami as the two got off the bed and headed for the blow dryer. 

20 minutes later Korra was wrestling to get Nita into her snow jacket before letting her out front. 

“I’m going to go out there first and get Naga to calm down, ok?” Korra said as she finally slipped on the thick coat she had worn herself when she was little. “Then you can come out to meet her with Asami. She still gets excited around new people so I just want to be careful. She won’t hurt you but she might give you a lot of kisses.” Korra swooped down and planted several of her own kisses all over Nita’s cheeks that sent the girl into a fit of giggles. 

“Ok ok!” Nita finally pushed Korra away to the door. “I want Naga.”

“Yes ma’am!” Korra gave a salute and went outside where Naga was sitting patiently next to the car she had ran next to on the way over here. 

As is tradition, Korra was knocked to the ground by her dog as she was nearly licked to death and she couldn’t care any less. 

“Naga!” She cried as she put the fluff ball. “I missed you too, girl! I have someone for you to meet though so you have to be good, ok?”

Naga looked down at Korra and cocked her head almost as if she understood and gave one broad lick up her entire face. Gross, but she took it as an ok. 

Of course she had nothing to worry about because as soon as Asami walked out the front door holding Nita’s hand Naga padded up to the door gently and sniffed the girl’s outstretched hand. 

“Hi!” She said. “I’m Nita. You’re really big.”

Naga licked another broad stroke up Nita’s face and the girl smiled. She could see in her daughter’s eyes that they were instantly best friends, just as she had been when she was little. 

They turned out to be thick as thieves, those two. Korra and Asami were grateful to have Naga run out some of Nita’s energy during the day. It’s not that they couldn’t keep up with their daughter, but they enjoyed being able to sit down and talk to their parents while the other two romped around the backyard in the snow. 

Since it was Nita’s first Spirits Festival and Christmas as a Sato of the Southern Water Tribe Hiroshi came out for the holidays. All three grandparents absolutely doted on the girl and between the five adults they took turns checking to make sure the little girl and polar bear dog were ok outside. 

Nearly every day over the next week or so ended with a red nosed, cold, smiling little girl that was carried, asleep, to bed every night and Naga nestling right up next to her. 

The added perk of having their three parents there was that Korra and Asami finally got to have a date night. They had gone on dates, but had brought Nita with them because honestly they really haven’t wanted to be apart from her anyway, but it was time and they were ready. 

Since they were in the middle of the tundra, however, their date went a little differently than in the city. They prepped a nice dinner, got all dressed up for each other, and waved bye to their daughter after they dropped her off at Korra’s parents to spend the night there. Nita had been beyond excited to have a sleepover with her Papa, Gran, and Grandpa so she barely even waved back as she rushed into the large log cabin. 

Their date started off with eating dinner for about 30 seconds before Asami rucked up Korra’s dress and ate her instead. They alternated for who knows how long between sex and snacking and if they’re being honest...it was the best date they’ve had in years. 

Along with their escapades the girls had been texting Senna all night to make sure Nita was happy and ok being away from them. After plenty of ‘stop worrying she’s fine, look’ followed by a picture of Nita reading while cuddled with Naga or eating a bowl of ice cream that was far too big for her (clearly Hiroshi and Tonraq’s doing), the last picture they got was the best of them all. The corner of Senna’s face was illuminated by the flash but behind her in bed was Nita snuggled warmly between her and Tonraq, completely safe and happy. 

“They’re spoiling her rotten,” Asami mused as she clicked her phone off and rested on top of her wife. 

Korra gave her that lopsided grin she loved so much. “Aren’t they supposed to? It’s like...grandparents duty.”

“I miss her,” Asami hummed. She knew her daughter was only a few miles down the road and if they really wanted they could just go and get her, but she was completely fine. It was just a little change she needed to get over, having never left the girl for this long in the 5 months they’ve been her moms. 

“I do too, but I think we all needed this,” Korra agreed as she traced soft fingers over Asami’s naked back. “You and I needed alone time like this without worrying about her and she needed to know that she can be safe without us, but we’ll always be right there if she needs.”

“You’re right,” Asami said, “and I am  _ definitely _ loving this alone time with you.”

Korra rolled them over and leaned over her smirking wife. “Me too.”

//

They woke up probably too early in a tangle of warm, naked limbs. Even though they went to bed late they woke as the sun was lighting up the sky and after some sweet, slow morning sex they got dressed and made their way over to Korra’s parents house. 

Nita had started off as an early riser, much to Korra’s dismay, but once they got into a steady rhythm of life together the little girl tended to wake up at a more modest hour. With that and Asami’s invention of a door lock that could be locked and unlocked from a small remote, Korra, much to her joy, got her morning sex back. 

It was nearing 8am by the time they entered into a silent home, looking in the backyard to see if their kid was in the back already, perhaps with Naga, and when they didn’t see her there either they huffed. 

“If that child is still sleeping I swear she’s grounded,” Korra mused with no force behind her words. 

“Your parents need to tell us their secrets of getting her to sleep so long,” Asami bantered as she made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone. Today was the day of the Spirits Festival, Nita’s first, so it was going to be a big day for everyone and a good breakfast was the way to start. 

It wasn’t long before they heard the hushed giggling of their daughter and trotting feet of Naga coming down the stairs. Korra leaned on the archway that opened into the foyer and waited for the dynamic duo to emerge from the stairwell. They didn’t even notice her as they raced towards the back door. 

“Nita Sato of the Southern Water Tribe,” Korra called before she could take another step. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“You’re back!” The girl squealed and ran into Korra’s arms. 

“I missed you, Pipsqueak!” Korra said as she hugged her tightly, feeling Asami ruffle the girl’s hair from behind her. 

“You have fun last night, Nita girl?” Asami asked as she took the girl from Korra to get her own hug, nestling into that messy brown hair and holding tight. 

“Yea!” She said brightly and went on a long winded explanation of her night's activities. “But then I woke up and Naga wanted to go outside so I was going to take her and then I saw you but now can I take her outside?”

Korra blinked at the long rant but smiled as she saw her parents shuffle down the stairs with a little less muster than the small girl had earlier. 

“Nita you’re still in your pajamas,” Korra said as she pulled at the thermal shirt on the girl’s stomach. “And you don’t even have shoes on.”

“Party poopers,” Tonraq said to his daughters and held his arms out for Nita. “Come on, Pipsqueak. Let’s go get you dressed and I’ll go outside with you.”

Asami laughed and Korra shook her head as she watched her dad and daughter walk back up the stairs. The two of them were joined in making breakfast by Senna who sat down and enjoyed her coffee while the two girls made everything. 

“She really has him wrapped around her finger doesn’t she,” Korra mused as she watched her dad chase Nita around the back yard, followed closely by Naga. 

“We all do, honey,” Senna said with a smile. “You two just have the responsibility of raising her while we get to give her whatever she wants.”

“Yea, about that ice cream last night,” Korra continued with a glare. “She didn’t need the whole gallon.”

Senna laughed brightly. “Talk to your father about that one! He insisted.” She got up and placed her mug in the sink and wrapped the two of them in a soft hug. “I can’t tell you two how happy it makes me to see you like this. You really are doing an amazing job. She’s an incredible little girl.”

They hugged back tightly and all turned to watch as Tonraq threw Nita sky high, letting her drop until the last second before swooping her up and placing her on Naga’s back. 

“I swear my heart falls out of my ass every time he does that,” Asami said with a groan. She had complete faith in Tonraq but her motherly instinct kicked in more and more with each inch her daughter flew in the air. 

Senna smiled and looked over the breakfast that was almost ready. “That never goes away, dear. But on another note, this looks wonderful, girls. Your cooking has come a long way, Asami.”

“I had a good teacher,” she winked and gave Senna a nudge. Over the years Asami has grown an incredibly close bond with the woman she now considers her mother. Senna is not Yasuko, but Asami can’t deny the fact that Korra’s mom had taken her as her own and never showed her any other love than the purest, deepest love a mother could give. It was a love that Asami felt for her own daughter. They may not be related biologically but that was no barrier to the love of a mother for her child. 

//

The Spirits Festival with a rambunctious 6 year old was vastly different than any they had attended previously, but it would be a lie to say it wasn’t one of the best. The six adults, Katara included, and one kid hit every game booth and battled for dominance, and no one was surprised when the two dads sided with Nita and helped her win every game. They were total suckers for that girl. 

When it came time for the offerings they already all had their totems picked before reaching the fire. Nita, after a special lesson in spirits from Korra and Tonraq, had chosen to make a small soccer ball out of play-doh and could be seen speaking into it as she sat on Korra’s shoulders. 

Korra had made a small pendant with Raava on it, thanking the spirit for guiding her through life and bringing both of her lights, her wife and daughter, into her life. She got as close as she could without being dangerous and instructed her daughter to throw her totem in, following along with her own. 

Asami made a small Rebels jersey, stamped with  _ ‘Sato - 44’ _ on the back to symbolize her daughter. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered so many things about Nita that she wanted to tell her mom, wishing always that she could be here with her to help Asami on her new journey through motherhood. Korra pulled Nita off her shoulders and placed the girl on her hip, wrapping a loving arm around her wife as Asami’s totem sailed into the fire. 

Slowly the Auroras crept into the night sky, dancing sweetly with the beautiful blues, greens, and yellows. Everyone watched in quiet awe for a moment before cheering as the Auroras shone bright. Sometimes they burst into the sky like Asami’s first time at the festival, and sometimes like tonight they eased their way in, taking their time along this journey through the mortal world. 

Asami liked the slow ones better, she came to think eventually. To her it felt as though the spirits were lingering, really taking their time to listen to the messages given from their loved ones down below. She smiled, as she always does, thinking of her mom. But this time she had a better view to watch than the dancing lights. 

She leaned in close to Korra as they watched their daughter look up into the sky in wonder. The colors of the night danced in those big blue eyes that could never have been prepared for what the Auroras looked like in person. The first time will always be etched in her mind, and Asami knew that she and Korra were thinking the same thing, that they were so lucky to be in this moment with Nita and share this experience together. And they were going to get to experience it together for the rest of their lives. 

//

Asami felt like something was...off when she woke up in the middle of the night that night. She was awake instantly and couldn’t understand why but before she knew it she was padding down the stairs figuring if she was up she might as well get some water. She stopped cold as she heard the gentle whirring sound of the storm blinds being risen from down on the first floor. 

She was on alert and quickly came down the last of the stairs only to see Nita and Naga, with Nita’s hand reaching for the doorknob. 

“Nita!” Asami yelled and regretted her tone instantly as the girl snapped her hand back and whipped around with a terrified look. Asami had never yelled at her before, and she could see the panic in those blue eyes. 

Nita tucked her arms into her stomach and started to cry as Asami walked towards her. 

“Nita I...”

“Please don’t send me back,” the girl sobbed quietly, not looking at Asami. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see the lights with Naga. I promise I’ll be good, I don’t want to go.”

Asami had never felt her heart break like it did in this moment, but in an instant she understood. This was the first time she had been in any remote sort of trouble since living with them. Not that they haven’t had to have some conversations about lessons and boundaries, but Asami had yelled and Nita had an instant reaction to the tone. None of the foster families had been able to handle her, and Asami suddenly realized that it must have come to a point in each home where Nita had did something that crossed a line that got her sent away. 

They had been warned when they went to adoption counseling that older children may hold reservations to feeling like they were accepted into the family but they hadn’t seen much from Nita until right this moment, where she thought that being in trouble would make them send her back. That she wasn’t wanted. Over 5 months she has been their daughter and Asami shattered at the thought of Nita living every one of those days afraid of doing something wrong and having to be sent back. She collected herself before sitting on the floor and reaching out for her daughter. 

“Nita,” she began softly, “we are never, ever sending you back anywhere.” This made the girl look up and notice Asami’s hand, but didn’t reach for it. Asami put it down but at least she had her attention. “Honey I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. You scared me, but that doesn’t mean I should have yelled at you so that is my fault, ok?”

Nita sniffled and wiped her nose with her pajama shirt. The damn kid was going to go outside in her pajamas. But she nodded anyway. 

“You see, if you had tried to open this door it would have set off a very loud alarm which would have scared us all and it alerts the police of a possible invasion.”

“Really?” She said weakly, watery eyes looking curious. 

“Yea I designed the system myself!” Asami offered brightly. She knew Nita loved to learn things, just like her. “It’s to keep us all safe in here, which is why we keep the storm shades down too. To block out the weather and anything bad.”

Nita nodded. “That’s pretty cool.”

“I think so too,” she replied with a smile but took a second to think. “Nita you are my daughter. Mine and Korra’s, we fell in love with you and wanted you to become a part of our lives so we could all be happy and grow together. We made that decision knowing that you might make a mistake someday that upsets us but that’s ok. It is so absolutely ok to make mistakes because that’s how we learn.”

Asami opened her palm and offered Nita her hand again which she took after looking at it for a second. “I make mistakes everyday, sweetheart. I just made one a few minutes ago when I yelled at you, and now I have learned from it. I love that curious mind of yours and we want more than anything to help you in any way we can to develop that curiosity whichever way you see fit. Making mistakes, doing things wrong, getting in trouble? That’s all a part of being human and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

She squeezed that little hand softly and smiled. “That’s not to say that you won’t have consequences for your actions, but we will always try and be fair. Nita, as our daughter and as a family we want you to feel comfortable coming to us with anything and we will talk it out as a family to make a choice on the matter. Take this situation we have here for example. You want to see the lights, right?”

“Yea I could see them through my window,” Nita answered. “I was going to take Naga with me.” 

“I can see that,” she replied. “But you are completely underdressed for the weather out there and it would be very dangerous if you weren’t bundled up correctly. If you had woken us up we could have gotten you dressed and taken you outside for a little.”

“Really?” She asked, eyes brightening. 

“Of course,” she tucked a piece of hair behind Nita’s ear. “It’s not something we want to do every night but watching the Auroras is a new phenomenon for you and we would never want to squash your curiosity for something like sleep. We can always sleep, but getting to watch those lights dance in the sky with our daughter? Now that’s something to treasure.”

“So...” she paused, thinking. “I’m not in trouble?”

“Not at all.”

“You’re not sending me back?”

Asami cupped her daughter’s tan little face in her hands and looked deep into those blue eyes. “Nita I love you more than words can describe. You are our daughter, and we are never letting you go. I promise you that.”

Nita searched her face for a moment before diving in for a tight hug and Asami poured as much love into it as she could. She didn’t know how long they sat there on the floor, rocking back and forth and holding on for dear life. 

Eventually Nita let go and climbed off Asami’s lap, sitting down on her knees in front of her. 

“I think I’m ready to start calling you momma then,” she said with determination and Asami nearly fainted. 

“Are you sure, Nita?” Asami said, trying to collect herself. “I promise I’m not trying to push you to say anything. I’m completely ok if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“No, I’m sure,” she said with a smile. “I have wanted to, because you’re my momma, but I was scared that if I did something bad that you and mommy wouldn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, Nita,” Asami nearly sobbed, cupping those tan cheeks again and looking all over her daughter’s face. “I will always want you, honey. Always.”

From the floor above Asami heard Korra call out for them. “Asami? Nita?” 

“Down here!” She called back and looked at her daughter. “Still want to go outside?”

Nita nodded and stood up, running to Korra as she shuffled down the stairs. “Mommy!”

Korra caught the girl and looked completely shocked and wide-eyed at Asami who gave her a knowing smile. She was speechless and could only hold her daughter tight. 

“Momma said we could go outside and see the lights,” Nita muffled into her shoulder. 

“She did, huh?” Korra asked with a small laugh, finally letting Nita lean back in her arms. “Well we should go get you dressed then.” She looked at the thermostat on the wall next to her and shivered involuntarily. “Pajamas won’t protect you from -23 degrees, sweetheart.”

Nita smiled sheepishly and wiggled out of Korra’s arms and ran up to her room. 

“Hey, mommy,” Asami said with a nudge as she walked up to her wife who was looking a little shell-shocked as their daughter ran up the stairs. 

“I didn’t think hearing that would hit me so hard,” Korra huffed as they started up the stairs together. “It’s like getting hit with a bag of bricks but they’re bricks of pure love.”

“That’s an understatement,” Asami laughed. 

Korra dressed Nita while Asami got herself bundled up and soon enough they were out in the biting cold of the midnight tundra. 

“It’s so pretty,” Nita said as she looked up and took in the lights. Watching the Auroras bounce off the snow in their backyard being surrounded by the consuming, brutal cold made the experience far more real than watching from a window. Asami silently wondered, as she swayed gently with her daughter on her hip, why she and Korra had never cuddled up outside and watched together. 

Naga and Korra sat snuggled on a piece of patio furniture while Asami whispered facts about the cosmos into Nita’s ear as they swayed and really, it was the perfect moment. Soon enough she felt the little girl go limp with sleep. She closed her eyes, taking the moment to think about how many choices she’s made in life that have brought her here, with her family, happier than she ever could have imagined she could be. 

“You ok?” Korra whispered and Asami didn’t know when she had gotten up from her spot with Naga. 

“I’m just happy, Korra,” she replied softly. “I'm so happy. I just...I love you so much and now having Nita and she’s this completely different kind of love. I just feel so lucky.”

“Me too, Asami,” Korra said with a kiss, huddling into her little family and swaying in the moment. “We should probably get inside though. Want me to take her?”

Asami pulled Nita tighter. “I got her this time.”

Korra nodded and they headed inside. It was somewhat difficult to try and get Nita out of all the layers she was put in earlier while keeping her asleep but in all honesty the kid slept like a log and soon enough Asami was plopping her down on the bed and brushing away messy hair as she pulled the covers over her. 

//

Asami could feel Korra tense beside her instantly and looked over at her wife who now had her hand over her mouth. 

“You ok?” She whispered, Korra shook her head. 

“Do you need to step away?” Korra nodded. 

“Can I come with you?” Korra whispered ‘please.’

Asami looked to the room around them where their three parents and daughter were busy decorating their new tree, and she was happy to have some help while they stepped out. 

“Hey we’re just going to go out front really quick, ok?” Asami called to the group as Korra made her way to the door. Her dad had been deep in conversation with Nita and didn’t hear but Tonraq and Senna looked curiously at their daughter and nodded. 

“Asami, I’m so sorry — I...” Korra tried but choked. 

Asami swept her into a hug. “Hey I’m right here, it’s ok. I’ve got you, talk to me when you’re ready.” She was worried, she had never really seen her wife break down like this before and her heart broke a little at the tight squeeze and nearly silent sob that emitted from those lips she loved so much. 

“I feel so stupid but I just needed to get away for a second,” Korra husked out and pulled away, keeping Asami close though still. They hadn’t put any extra layers on and it was bitter cold out, but she needed it. 

Asami kissed her softly which warmed them both up nicely at the feeling. “You’re not stupid. Talk to me?”

“I’m just so happy, Asami. Seeing Nita with our parents and having you right next to me?” Korra kissed her, not being able to hold back. “Spirits I just felt like my chest was going to burst from how much I love you, how much I love Nita. Being able to share these moments with her and our family? It’s like I couldn’t breathe for a second.”

“Korra,” she replied, nearly out of breath herself at her wife’s words. 

“Thank you,” Korra continued, “thank you for always being patient with me even from day one. Thank you for this life you’ve given me. Spirits, Asami, I just can’t find words to tell you how much you mean to me and it’s so frustrating that I can’t show you what I feel and...”

Asami cut her off with a searing kiss which they both melted into. “Would you believe me if I said I feel the same way? How every morning when I wake up and see your messy hair and sleepy eyes that I almost feel sick with how much I love you? How seeing you with Nita just opened up this new part of my heart that I didn’t even know was there? I get it, Korra. I promise I do.”

“We’re such saps,” Korra laughed, blue eyes watery but shining with that same raging fire as always. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Asami replied with a smirk, bringing her wife in for another soft but emotion filled kiss. 

They hardly heard the door open. 

“Why do I always have to put on my coat but you both don’t?” Nita asked incredulously, hands on little hips as she watched her moms break apart. 

“You’re right, Nita,” Korra said as she held her hand out for her daughter. “Come feel how cold we’ve been out here with our choice.”

It was almost 8pm which meant that it wasn’t as cold right now as the middle of the night would be but in just slippers, leggings and a long sleeve, Nita was hit hard with the biting cold. She took it like a champ though. 

“Pretty cold, huh?” Korra asked as she walked backwards down the path to the front yard, beckoning the little girl to step out further. “We’re close to home and you’re outside with us, so this is safe for a few minutes but Nita you have to be more careful about the environment you’re in, remember?”

Nita nodded and shivered, looking down sheepishly at her snow covered slippers which would be completely wet soon. Korra figured they had gone far enough and swept the little girl up into her warm arms and held her close, walking up to Asami and bringing her into the huddle. 

“See?” Korra said. “Together we’re warm and safe. You just have to learn your limits and we’re right here to help you.”

“I understand now,” Nita said happily. “Can we go inside and decorate more? I’m cold.”

“You got it, Nita girl. Run inside, we’ll be right there.” Korra put her down and nudged her to the door, holding Asami back though. 

She turned towards her wife who had gotten so much better at handling the cold over the years, but wrapped her close nonetheless and continued with the kiss that had been interrupted earlier. 

“Have I ever told you how cute you are when you teach her things?” Asami asked as they broke apart for air. 

“Have I ever told you how cute you are always?”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Dork. Come on before she gets us again.”

They laced hands as they walked to the door but Korra pulled them to a stop before opening it. 

“I love you, Asami.”

Asami got lost for a moment in the serenity of those blue eyes and felt so at peace. That’s what Korra was, her peace. The wild in those eyes never failed to make her feel so rooted, so calm. It would be easy to spend forever surrounded by those blue eyes and dark skin, she knew that as an absolute fact. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CA5O7KFFORj/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link - aka date night inspiration because I'm thirsty as fuck for Asami in an open button up. 
> 
> Also hi everyone, I truly love you all if you're still here and have been here through their entire story with me. I love you all even if you haven't. I love everyone. But anyway, thank you from the bottom of my heart for being here and I really hope you enjoyed this little love story I have imagined for these girls, they really are amazing and perfect and deserve the best. 
> 
> I hope you all are well and continue reading and thriving!


End file.
